


Under Moonlight

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, technically non-con peril scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% shameless smut in which Ganondorf and Zelda accidentally find themselves bathing in the same pond, and boinking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Moonlight

Ganondorf tilted his head, quite unsure of what his reaction ought to be in this moment. Of course, stillness was imperative, for the woman he was watching had no idea he was there. True, he wasn’t exactly spying on her through design, but… he didn’t really think Princess Zelda would take to kindly to discovering his presence.

For the millionth time, he thanked the Goddess that he’d been exploring the pond, and so when Zelda arrived, he was tucked out of sight in some brambles. He was engaged in the most innocent of activities; bathing, so when he’d seen Princess Zelda in the moonlight he’d nearly died on the spot. What on earth was she doing here? One thing was for certain, he wasn’t about to reveal his presence.  _Yet_. He hadn’t quite decided. His clothing, armour and weapons were all hidden away, concealing his presence from the princess, and he was in nothing but his skin in the inky water.

It wasn’t his intention to spy on the princess while she bathed (and it had soon become alarmingly obvious that was what she was doing here; his eyes had widened once he realised that Zelda was disrobing, and he’d felt increasingly uncomfortable the more bare flesh she revealed, totally unconscious of her audience. Finally, after what had seemed like years, she had stepped into the midnight water, concealing her modesty once more. He had to stop a snort; even when alone she acted as though she were in front of a large audience, her every step majestic and graceful as she slowly entered the still waters, as though she were an actress on the stage. He shifted somewhat uncomfortably; this might be Zelda, bearer of Wisdom, his mortal enemy and the woman he despised most, but he was still a man, and not immune to her every charm, it seemed. Her body was very attractive, all long legs, rounded hips and full high breasts, nipples peaking tightly in the cool water. Ganondorf rather reluctantly had to admit that she was far more taut and sculpted than he’d have imagined; she was more alluring than he would like. Now, he could only see her smooth bare shoulders gleaming like mother-of-pearl, her long golden hair bleached bone white by the moonlight.

Her back was to him as she bathed, and he decided he would remain still and silent until she had finished and departed. There was no dignity in attacking her while they were both nude. This was a fight that would be postponed until later. Therefore, Ganondorf settled himself down against the rock and simply watched, partly because he was ensuring she didn’t see him, and partly because he found himself almost entranced how ethereal she looked. He was half tempted to call out, to convince himself that she was real, but he knew that would be a stupid thing to do.

Ganondorf scratched at his beard idly while he wondered what she was doing here. He liked this pond, he considered it to be his pond, the one he always made camp near when he was skulking around the area. The last he had heard, Zelda had been cosily ensconced in her castle. What was she doing out here, in the middle of Eldin? He was here to snoop around and examine Hyrule’s defences, but what was she doing…? She must be travelling, he decided. Visiting some such noble here. 

He watched as Zelda dipped beneath the water entirely, apparently to rinse her hair; she did it once, twice, three times, and then, on the fourth dip, she pushed off a large stone and rocketed towards him beneath the water, under the brambles, until she was alarmingly close.

Ganondorf barely had time to widen his eyes before Zelda popped up out of the water not even half a meter from him. Her serene expression changed to alarm and panic in a fraction of a second, her eyes bugging out slightly, and then she went to scream.

 Acting on instinct, Ganondorf seized her hands in one of his and covered her mouth with the other, swinging her around and crowding her into the rock he’d been leaning against. With her hands pinned above her head and her mouth covered, Zelda was silenced for the moment, and he delighted in the pure fear that washed over her features, until that fear changed to determination, and she sank her teeth into the heel of his palm.

Ganondorf swore viciously and ripped his hand back, then hurriedly grabbed her jaw and held her mouth shut, silencing her once more.

“Be  _quiet_.” He hissed, squeezing her jaw lightly for emphasis. “Be quiet, and I’ll let you go. Let’s talk.”

Her eyes widened then narrowed, and she attempted to nod. Cautiously, he removed his hand from her jaw, though he kept her hands pinned, primed and ready to silence her should she start screaming again. Who knew how many soldiers she had traveling with her, who knew how close they were? No, silence was imperative.

Zelda regarded her situation and her captor suspiciously. Now that she was over her initial panic, she knew that to keep a cool head was her best bet to getting out of this alive. Ganondorf held her wrists in an iron grip, and his body effectively caged hers – physically, he was far stronger, far larger than she was, and though she could theoretically use her magic, she decided to wait her victory was assured. She was in such a precarious position she wanted to be absolutely sure before she risked anything.

“Talking is fine.” She said waspishly. “Yes, let us talk about  _why_ , exactly, you are watching me bathe?”

To her surprise, he rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t watching you bathe. I was here first;  _you_ interrupted  _me_.”

Her brows drew together. “You were here when I got in?” Her cheeks were tinged with pink, she just knew it. “Why didn’t you say something?” Zelda glared at him. “Perhaps you took advantage of the opportunity!”

Ganondorf snorted. “Don’t be foolish. I wasn’t about to confront you and any soldiers you had nearby without any clothes on.”

 _Without_  clothes? He was nude? Zelda’s eyes instinctively flew downwards, and when she realised what she was looking at, she jerked her gaze back up and focused intensely on the tip of his nose, certain she’d invented a new shade of crimson.

Ganondorf chuckled slightly, letting her know (and embarrassing her intensely) that he knew what she was thinking.

He gave her an amused and lazy grin before he continued. “No, I didn’t particularly feel like revealing myself to you, and as my clothing was inaccessible without your noticing me, I was stuck.”

Zelda arched a brow. “So you decided to watch?”

“I decided to  _wait_.” He corrected. “I didn’t know what you were here for; by the time I realised you were undressing it seemed a little late to come up with an alternative plan.”

“You were going to wait?” She asked faintly. It was too good to be true.

He nodded. “I didn’t fancy the awkwardness; I was going to wait until you left, so I could leave. Of course, that’s been blown out of the water now.”

A heavy silence fell. 

“So… what now?” Zelda asked hesitantly.

He gave a surprisingly elegant shrug for so massive a set of shoulders, and leered at her.

“I’m not sure. Here I have the Princess of Hyrule completely at my mercy, and naked to boot.” The corner of his mouth ticked up. “I ought to celebrate.”

She glared and shifted slightly, his grip on her wrists growing uncomfortable. “Don’t get any ideas. This is an… uncomfortable situation for both of us. We ought to call it even, to just… leave.”

He nodded. “It is a sound plan…” He trailed off, his gaze suddenly downward cast, and Zelda realised with horror that her movement had bared her breasts, and he was looking at her, interest very clearly written on his features. She instantly sank back down in the water.

“I must admit.” Began Ganondorf in a lazy, conversational tone. “Your body is surprisingly attractive. Even appealing. I would not have expected it of you.”

That put her hackles up. “Don’t sound so shocked.” She snapped. “You think because I am a Princess I simply sit around on my rear all day?” Zelda paused to consider. “Well, I suppose I  _do_  sit an awful lot, in meetings and such like, but I work hard to negate the effects of that.” She attempted to toss her hair, but seeing as it was wet, it didn’t go so well. “You thought, perhaps, that I would be flabby and unfit?”

“Yes.” Was his simple reply. “Hylian’s cannot have the same level of fitness that Gerudo do; I assumed that’s why you use corsets. To fake a figure that is not there.”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open for a moment, making him chuckle at her outrage. 

“Insufferable presumption!” She said indignantly. “I’ll have you know that I train daily. True, it is not to the extent a Gerudo would, but I hope I have not done badly!”

Ganondorf’s dangerous golden gaze darkened. “Indeed you have not.” He said slowly, his gaze dipping down, and though she knew he couldn’t possibly see anything through the dark water, her body warmed all over, and her breath came a little faster.

“I’m going to do something, Princess.” He said, voice deeper and darker now. It affected her in a way she did not expect; it made her stomach tingle, and not in an unpleasant way. “Just once, to get it out of my system, and then I’ll let you go.”

Zelda almost sighed in relief, but she held back. “You swear it? We will both leave here in peace?”

He nodded. “I swear it.”

A touch of nervousness hit her. “What are you going to do?”

Ganondorf’s brows drew together slightly, almost as if he didn’t agree with his own plan, and then he leaned in. “I’m going to kiss you, Princess.”

Zelda could not believe her ears.  _“What?”_  She said hoarsely, trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading through her body. “ _Kiss_  me? Have you lost your wits completely? Why?”

Ganondorf shrugged. “Like I said. You’re far more attractive than I thought… just once, and we will never speak of it again.”

Zelda considered furiously. One kiss and he’d let her go? Back to the safety of her guards, and away from him? “Okay.” She said cautiously. “One kiss… and you let me go.”

Ganondorf’s lips twitched up slightly, and then he leaned in, and those same lips pressed softly to hers. Zelda swallowed her distaste and kissed him back, opening for his demanding tongue and sighing softly as it danced with hers. For all his unpleasantness, Ganondorf proved himself to be a masterful kisser, teasing her lightly, pulling back and almost leaving her before coming back for more. His empty hand, the one that wasn’t trapping her wrists, snaked behind her back and pulled her into him; Zelda squeaked in sudden alarm at her body on his – her breasts were tight against his chest, and she could feel his shaft pulsing against her belly. Abruptly, that tingle in her stomach erupted into flames. 

Zelda shouted angrily at herself. What was she doing? She wasn’t actually attracted to the Demon King, was she? And what about him? Why in the name of Din was he  _kissing_ her? She didn’t understand it. What’s more, she didn’t understand the reaction of her own body. She wasn’t an innocent; she’d been with men before, and yet she’d never been so wholly consumed with fire before. Zelda had a sneaking suspicion it was because he had so completely taken charge of her and her pleasure; and it  _was_ pleasurable, alarmingly so. His lips seemed to know exactly how to tease her, to leave her wanting more. Normally, she took charge of her sexual encounters. She was the Princess Regent – it wasn’t right for a lower man to control her. _But Ganondorf is the bearer of Power_ , she thought with a thrill of excitement – and desire.  _And I am Wisdom. He is one of the few who is truly my equal._

His grip slacked a touch as his hips rocked forwards, grinding his admittedly very impressive erection into her belly, and Zelda pulled her hands free, looping them around his neck as she pulled herself closer, her nipples rubbing against his broad chest in a way that sent sparks of electricity straight to her clit.

Ganondorf chuckled against her mouth. “Behave.” He murmured, then gathered her hands once more and pinned them above her head, making her let out a small whimper before she could call it back. Ganondorf’s eyes gleamed hungrily as he took in her bare breasts, and as the throbbing ache between her legs grew to new heights, she couldn’t help but buck her hips slightly.

“Do you want to know what I think, Princess?” he murmured against her lips, free hand tracing distractingly over her abdomen.

  
 “What?” She murmured, trying to clear her suddenly foggy mind.

“I think…” He purred against her ear, taking her lobe between sharp teeth and tugging until she moaned. “… that you are getting to be quite a bit more aroused than I thought you would. Tell me, Princess, if I delve between those lovely long legs of yours, will I find you wet?”

“We’re in a pond.” She said with furrowed brow. “Of course I’m wet.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so bloody logical.” He said irritably. “It’s a mood killer.”

His hand moved down her spine and curved over her rump, and her breathing became shallow. Abruptly, his hand gripped her thigh and hitched it up, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Ganondorf leaned back, and now, with her hands pinned against rock, she was on an angle between him and the stone.  _Roughly forty-five degrees,_ her mind concluded, before she gasped as Ganondorf’s hand ran down her belly and stopped just above her slit, stroking there maddeningly.

That pulsing between her thighs grew stronger, and she shifted her hips in an attempt to get him to put those teasing fingers where she wanted them. Ganondorf chuckled slightly, and then his fingers touched her clit.

Ganondorf couldn’t help his satisfied grin as Zelda tipped her head back, eyes closed, breathing hard. Even in the water he could tell she was slick and wanting, and her hips moved in time to the strokes of his fingers on her clit, a testament to how aroused she was. He hadn’t expected or planned this; he’d truly just been going to kiss her once, but her reaction… she was sweet, and he wanted to taste her completely. 

Tiring of the distance between them, Ganondorf moved in closer until those luscious breasts were pressed against his chest once more. Taking his hand from her slit, he slid it beneath her rump and hoisted her a little higher; like this, with her legs wrapped around his waist, he could thrust his cock slowly against her slit, grinding against her clit, relishing her small cry as her warmth drew him in; she was scorching hot in the cool water.

Zelda tugged again, trying to free her hands.

“Wait.” She murmured. “Not like this, I-”

Ganondorf’s eyes gleamed. Out of context, her words could be taken for a woman who didn’t want to have sex, but he knew better; Zelda was a woman of both control and restraint, as Princess and ruler of her kingdom, she had to be, and he guessed that carried over to the bedroom. He doubted she would ever give up a shred of her poise to any man she bedded – just like she ruled over her kingdom, she would rule over the man in her bed. Well, she faced a challenge now. Ganondorf was not inclined to let her lead – he demanded dominance in all things, bedding his women included. 

Teeth gritted from the temptation of her hips, Ganondorf leaned in, his hand finding her breasts and teasing her nipples into high peaks, drawing a cry from her throat.

“Give me your control, Zelda.” He growled in her ear, relishing her gasp.

  “My control?” She asked, her voice very nearly a moan.

“You are a strong woman, and you are in charge of every aspect of your life. Give this to me; let me take control of you just this once.” Ganondorf bit her earlobe and groaned at the answering jerk of her hips. “Give me your control, and take the pleasure I give you.”

She moaned slightly, pushing her chest firmly into his hand.

“I can’t…” She whispered, looking conflicted. Ganondorf growled in her ear and tightened his grip on her wrists, forcing her body to stretch tautly against him.

“You can and you will.” He slid his hand between them and found her clit, stroking it firmly, relentlessly, thoroughly enjoying the way her body moved, the cries that left her lips. “Look at me.” He snarled harshly, and as her eyes opened, she looked a little surprised at her obedience. Ganondorf supressed a smug smirk. He knew how it would be; strong women such as her often enjoyed the lack of control in bed – so long as he brought her pleasure, she would be totally and completely his. “Does this feel good?” He demanded, pulling her up further and taking a nipple into his mouth. Zelda cried out and jerked sharply in his hold, and then she moaned. 

“Yes!”

“Do you want it?”

She moaned again but didn’t reply. Ganondorf bit her nipple, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to make her eyes fly open on a shocked gasp.

“Answer me.” He demanded, and Zelda nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering shut as he stroked her clit.

“Yes…” She cried out and threw her head back. “I want it!  _Please_ …”

He grinned and kissed her hard. There was no resistance now, she was completely in his control. Now that Zelda was prepared and willing to submit to him, the fun could begin.

“Zelda…” He purred in her ear. “Don’t panic.”

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him suspiciously. “What do you mean?” She asked, her mistrust unable to hide the clear longing in her voice.

Calling his magic, he formed shackles made of pure shadow around her wrists, holding her in the air though they were attached to nothing; Zelda looked up, blanched, then stared at him worriedly. Ganondorf lowered the hand that no longer needed to keep her wrists bound to her clit, and nipped along her jawline.

“It’s easier this way.” He murmured, and gave her a lazy grin. “Now I have two hands to please you.”

It took a moment, but then a small smile turned the corners of her lips. “Well? I’m not seeing much yet.” Zelda’s jaw tilted arrogantly, and he growled, his eyes narrowing even as his smirk widened. So she challenged him, did she? Well, if it was a challenge she wanted, it was a challenge she’d get.

Zelda gritted her teeth at the waves of pleasure rolling over her. Ganondorf touched her as if he knew exactly what pleased her the most, and though it was surprising, it was far from unwelcome. Her fingers twitched in her shackles; as some point, she found she wanted him to restrain her, direct her, to control her. Having him call the shots meant she didn’t have to worry about anything but her own pleasure, and the fact that he so obviously took pleasure in restraining her only aroused her further. Distantly, she was ashamed of herself; she was Hyrule’s Princess, and she bowed to no one. Now, with a simple kiss, the  _Demon King_ , of all people, had completely unravelled all her defences.  _And I don’t want him to stop,_  she realised. No, the pleasure coursing through her body was utterly unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, and as the knowledge that she truly wanted it hit her, she let the rest of her inhibitions go.

“Please!” She whimpered again; she felt so empty inside, she needed what she could feel pressed against her thigh. He growled and ducked under her jaw; Zelda tilted her head back as Ganondorf scored his teeth down her throat.

“You’ll get what you want when I say so.” He growled, and she gasped and nodded. Instinctively, she knew he would deliver; Ganondorf was not the sort of man to make empty threats. It was almost strange, the way she felt now; he could ask anything of her sexually, and she would do her utmost to please him, for she knew, though she wasn’t quite sure  _how_  she knew, that Ganondorf would reward her; he would please her.

Ganondorf began to rock his hips into hers, his shaft sliding between her nether lips and stimulating her clit; Zelda cried out at the sensation. He was so close to where she wanted him, and yet, it was clear he was teasing her. She moaned in frustration and tightened the grip her legs had on his waist, trying to pull him closer. This was torture, but torture of the best kind.

“Are you ready for me?” Ganondorf purred in her ear, nipping her throat with sharp fangs; the slight pain was more arousing than she could ever have anticipated.

“Yes!” She whimpered, arching her hips desperately against his. The cool water was the perfect antidote to her heated skin, and as Ganondorf slid inside her, achingly slow, Zelda was sure the water was the only thing stopping her from combusting. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he filled her, stretched her. Finally, that aching emptiness deep in her core was filled, and now that one ache was quenched, another only heightened; the need to find her release. Ganondorf snarled something low in Gerudo as he buried himself as deep as he could go, and then they both stilled, relishing the sensations. He had both hands on her breasts, and then as he pulled back and slowly thrust into her once more, he timed the pinching of her nipples with when he sheathed himself completely within her, providing such an erotic balance of pain and pleasure that Zelda couldn’t help the noises that escaped her throat.

Ganondorf groaned at the sight before him. Zelda writhed beneath him, her legs around his waist trying to pull him back in whenever he pulled out, her breasts bouncing in time to his thrusts. She was so hot and tight and wet, her inner walls clamping around his cock with such force it was a wonder he didn’t explode on the spot. The image of the prim and proper Princess of Hyrule with her hands bound above her head as he fucked her burned itself into his eyeballs, and Ganondorf knew this wasn’t something he’d forget in a hurry.

With a growl in the back of his throat he took her lips, swallowing her gasps and sharp cries of pleasure as he increased the force of which he pounded into her, causing the water to froth and boil around their hips. Ganondorf wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her so she had no choice but to tilt her head up to accept his kiss; when Zelda moaned and bit his lower lip slightly, he snarled harshly and wrenched away, sinking his fangs into her neck. Her scream tore hoarsely from her throat and trailed off into a loud moan, her head whipping from side to side as he sank his fangs deeper, relishing her sweet blood on his tongue.

Abruptly, he pulled out, making Zelda cry out in confusion and frustration. Without the use of her hands, she was reduced to trying to recapture him with her legs, and he grinned, moving out of range slightly before seizing her hands in their shadowy shackles. He spent a few moments rearranging her position, then took a second to admire the sight of her; Ganondorf now had the Princess bent over a nearby rock. She was elevated enough that she was only submerged in the water from the mid-thighs down; her rounded ass was completely exposed to him.

Smirking, Ganondorf moved closer, preparing to enter her once more, and then delivered a sharp blow to one creamy cheek, fully expecting her to react indignantly, even angrily. When she jumped and moaned instead, arching her hips in a gesture that clearly asked for more, it made his cock jerk, and his breath hissed between his teeth.

“Did you like that, Princess?” He asked, smoothing a hand over the red mark. Zelda whimpered, then made an affirmative, if reluctant sound, and he smirked. “Anyone ever done that to you before?” He inquired.

After a heartbeat, she shook her head, making his grin widen.

So she had just discovered how arousing it could be to have physical pain inflicted on her during sex? Well, he would enjoy this. Ganondorf smacked her ass again and again, sliding his free hand between her thighs and finding her clit, stroking it in time to each crack of his hand upon her smooth flesh.

Zelda didn’t quite know what to feel. With every impact of Ganondorf’s hand on her ass, her body jerked, her nipples tingled, and it felt like every blow went straight to her clit. She was now beyond aroused, desperate for him to take her once more. Zelda had almost completely forgotten this was not how she made love; despite the inherent humiliation of having the Demon King restraining her in such a provocative, revealing fashion, of having him spank her like this. It hurt, but… the pain amplified her arousal. Somehow. Zelda told herself to argue logistics later, and enjoy the moment now.

Ganondorf’s fingers dipped inside her, and she heard his breath hiss through his teeth as she contracted around him. That incessant pulsing between her legs made her inner walls tighten sharply then release at a rate that made her dizzy, seeking the one thing that would fill her up. His fingers felt good, but they weren’t what she wanted most. Zelda didn’t realise she was begging until she heard the words and wondered who was speaking.

“Please…” She moaned, feeling as though he’d drive her crazy if he deprived her for one second longer. “ _Please_ …”

Zelda heard Ganondorf chuckle harshly as he dealt her one final blow, the hardest yet, and it made her scream, her back arching as her core throbbed almost painfully. Then, blessedly, he gripped her hips and thrust inside. She dropped her head and moaned into the rock; it was really quite uncomfortable, with the rough stone and jagged edges cutting into her flesh as he pushed her down with the force of his movements, but Zelda found she couldn’t quite care. Her toes curled and her fingers gripped her restraints desperately as she reached for her release. She was so close to her peak… her breath came faster and she writhed beneath him as he slammed into her over and over, her entire body tightening as she prepared for her climax…

“ _Don’t_.” 

Zelda’s eyes flew wide as her orgasm stuttered and stopped, making her want to scream in frustration. Ganondorf had stilled his movements, buried deep inside her as his hand wrapped around her throat, exerting enough pressure not to be painful, but to make it a little hard to breath.

“You don’t come until I say so.” He growled. “You don’t come until I give you  _permission_. Understood?”

Zelda frowned to herself feeling dazed. It wasn’t fair. She’d been so close… Ganondorf must be a lunatic if he thought she had any control over when her climax hit her… he was  _making_  her come, he was  _pushing_  her towards her peak, and now he wanted her  _not_  to?

“What if I don’t?” She said defiantly, and then Ganondorf chuckled, his grip tightening on her throat for a moment, and then he released her and tangled his fingers into her wet hair instead.

“I’ll punish you.” He promised darkly, and rather than scare her, his words sent a thrill of desire swirling through her body.

“Shall I hold you to that?” Zelda taunted, making him growl and thrust into her hard enough to drive her up the rock, making her cry out.

“Don’t tempt me, Princess.” He snarled, reefing her head back and moving against her furiously. Zelda dropped her head and whimpered into the stone; despite her bravado, she knew her punishment would hurt far more than his hand on her ass did, and that stung quite a bit more than she was willing to let on. This had moved beyond mere sex; though her propriety blushed to use the word, she knew he wasn’t bedding her, he was fucking her, fucking her brutally – and she  _liked_  it. Usually, Zelda’s experiences in bed were slower, gentler, but this – this was something else entirely.

He was pushing her towards her peak again as his thick cock pumped in and out of her, and dimly, she recalled his command that she wasn’t allowed to come. Desperation overtook her, and she tried to get her words to work.

Ganondorf growled when Zelda started begging, pleas to let her come dropping from her sweet lips as he fucked her. He slapped her ass hard once more, groaning as she bucked and convulsed around him – she was so tight. He gritted his teeth as he felt his own release creeping up on him, and he slid his free hand down to Zelda’s clit, stroking her in time to his thrusts. Her body tightened, and he knew she was on the verge of her climax.

“Not yet.” He cautioned her. “Not yet.”

“Please!” She whimpered, her voice high and strained. A thrill went through him at her obedience, and he slammed into her harder. Zelda clamped down around him once more, and he was lost.

“ _Now_.” He snarled, thumbing her clit furiously as his release began to overtake his vision. Zelda let out a high-pitched wail as she shattered around him, her inner walls convulsing around him and driving him higher. His spine tingled as his climax slammed into him, and he rode the wave of pleasure into oblivion.

When conscious thought returned, he found himself crushing Zelda into the stone beneath her, though she didn’t seem to mind; she was still whimpering and twitching from her release. Gritting his teeth, he eased out of her, groaning slightly as his softening cock left her warmth and hit the cool water. Ganondorf stroked a hand down her back, then banished her shackles, pulling her upright off the rock. Zelda had vicious looking red marks and scratches covering her torso, breasts, and upper thighs, and he grimaced slightly; they looked painful. She came back to herself then with a small murmur of contentment, and her blue eyes lost their glazed appearance as her brows drew together.

Zelda looked confused – the same as he felt.

“Well.” She said softly. “That was… something.”

Ganondorf nodded. “It certainly was.”

Now that they’d fucked, the atmosphere was becoming increasingly awkward.

“Um…” Zelda said softly. “I should go… my men will be wondering what’s keeping me.”

Ganondorf nodded and raised a mocking brow. “Until next time, my lady?”

She grinned. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Didn’t that have him wondering? What did she mean? He’d been referencing when they would meet again as enemies, but her words sounded a little as though she expected that they would meet as lovers. He was… confused, and even more so when she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up so she could press her lips to his lightly.

He stared at her in bewilderment as she sank back down into the water, and raised a questioning brow.

“What was that for?” He inquired, and she blushed a little and shrugged, still smiling.

“That… wasn’t bad.”

Ganondorf grinned and seized her around the waist, pulling her close. “Not bad?” He asked. “That’s all you’re going to say?”  
Zelda looked amused. “What do you want me to say?”

He nipped at her ear. “Oh, you know… that is was amazing, incredible, mind-blowing.”

She snickered. “Well, as long as we are being truthful…” Her tongue traced over the shell of his ear. “It was all that and more.”

Ganondorf growled slightly and kissed her hard for a long moment; Zelda’s arms twined around his neck, and when they pulled back she gave him a smile.

“Now I really must be going.” She murmured against his lips, and Ganondorf nodded, releasing his grip on her. “I must thank you.” She said softly. “You’ve have behaved honourably tonight, more so than your past actions would have led me to believe.”

He smirked. “Don’t believe everything you read in the newssheets.”

She smiled. “I won’t.”

Zelda went to dip under the water, to swim beneath the brambles and fetch her clothes, but before she could, Ganondorf seized her wrist.

“You know the next time we meet, it will be as enemies, not lovers.” He said, voice hard.

Zelda gave him a sad smile. “This war is of your own doing, Ganondorf. I know that I would much rather we could meet as lovers. It would make a nice change to an otherwise sad and unchanging tale.”

He frowned and slowly released her wrist, and Zelda took the opportunity to swim back to the other side of the pond and gather up her clothes, wrapping her robe loosely around her, ignoring the dampness of her skin. She walked up the side of the bank, then, unable to help herself, she looked back. Ganondorf was where she had left him, staring after her with an unidentifiable look on his face. Slowly, she raised a hand in farewell. He did not, and she sighed, and continued on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wayward Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897911) by [StudioRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioRat/pseuds/StudioRat)




End file.
